criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Young
Charlotte Young was a suspect in the murder investigation of her boyfriend, scout master Connor Sullivan, in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough). Profile Charlotte is a 42-year-old woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears pearl earrings and a pair of gray glasses, and dons a white shirt underneath a gray sweater and yellow neckerchief. She also wears a wristwatch on her right hand. It is known that Charlotte is left-handed and eats chocolate. Events of Criminal Case Charlotte is the mother of a young scout named Ayden Young, whose Scoutmaster was Connor Sullivan, the victim. While Jones and the player were discussing about the case in the station, Ayden came in and started crying. When asked what was wrong, Ayden told the team that his mom was very shaken up by the death of Connor and that she could not stop crying about it. For this reason, he wanted the team to check up on his mom, who was a friend of Gertrude Piccadilly, and was in Gertrude's tea parlour at that time. The team then went to the tea parlour to check up on Charlotte, who seemed quite shocked by the victim's death. She started crying and told the team that she did not know what she would do with her beloved Connor's death if Gertrude was not there for her. When asked if she and Connor were dating, Charlotte replied yes, and said that she hoped Connor could become a father figure to Ayden, but now, they (Charlotte and Ayden) were all alone again. She griefly said that she had been very lucky to find a man like Connor who was so attractive and generous. After hearing this, Jones replied that her feeling did not seem to be shared by everyone, since Isaac Weston (the Eagle Scout) had told them that Connor was not the kindest man. Charlotte then told Jones that they were all nonsense since Connor loved her a lot and had even bought her a watch. Later, the team again searched the tea parlour after Gertrude asked them to find Charlotte's bag which she had forgotten to take with her. The team then looked around the parlour and found a torn paper inside Charlotte's bag. After piecing it back together, they learned that it was a hospital admission form which said that Charlotte had got admitted for severe bruising and a broken arm, and the reason was, "Fell in the stairs." The team then called in Charlotte, who explained to them that Connor had once beaten her up. She said that Connor did not like it when she wasted his time, and that she could not blame the victim, since she used to be very difficult sometimes. Charlotte then concluded that Connor had felt very bad about it, and as a result, he took Ayden to see her in the hospital everyday to make sure she would not feel sad. Case appearances *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) Gallery AYoungGrimsborough.png|Ayden Young, Charlotte's son. CSullivanVictim.png|Connor Sullivan, Charlotte's late boyfriend. OG_SUS_29_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects